Faith love and Pixie Dust
by RadioActiveWonderLand
Summary: Pixie Dust was a rather closed off girl by choice her parents died at a young age causing her be stuck with her no good uncle who's always in trouble with the law making Pixie the new girl almost every month. what happens to Pixie when she moves to Tulsa and a she becomes attached to a gang of greaser most becoming like brothers and one she finds her self falling hard for
1. Chapter 1

I pulled my dark brown hair to one side and sighed over the past few years walking into a new class had gotten normal for me but it still made me nervous I opened the door and walked over to the teacher handing him a note I stayed up front knowing id have to introduce my self every school was the same the teacher stood up

**"attention Class" **he spoke loudly the class settled down and all eye's were on me as I looked I realized it seemed to separated straight down the middle one side had rich kids the other hoods that was one thing I had never seen in any school

**"this is uh.." **He looked at the note then back at me clearly shocked on my name that happened a lot to

**"My name is Pixie Dust. Yes that is my real name it's on my birth certificate yes it is the exactly spelt like the stuff in the book peter pan. No I can not tell you why on earth my parents named me that they past away when I was 6 so let's just leave that at that as for me Id rather you not try to get to know and not ask questions because I wont try to get to know you or ask you any why because the chances of me remembering your name or anything you tell me about your self I wont remember and by the chance you do get to know Ill be gone before you have a chance to do anything else this is then 8th school I've been to so far this year and probably the like 56th school I've been to since I was six" **I said taking a breaking waiting for questions

**"do you believe in fairy's" **one of the rich kids said laughing at his own joke and highfiveing his friends

**"oh ha ha I wouldn't bother making jokes unless you have an original one because I've heard it all and by the looks of you and your friends I wouldn't say your very original"** I then walked to an empty seat that was on the hoods side and sat down the teacher clapped I always felt like a bitch when I made that speech but it was true by the time I had opened up to any one and trusted them me and my uncle would be packing up again because he did some stupid shit or got fired it happened all time and Three years ago over twenty schools ago I wrote that speech and now had it memorized to give out at school the only reason I still went was because my uncle didn't want me bumming around the house while he was "Working" which was his word for doing something illegal and because he wanted me to graduate which was almost impossible i never stayed long enough to learn anything I could see the rich kids whispering to each other about me I rolled my eye's praying the stupid lunch bell would ring soon and when it did I found an empty table in the cafeteria and sat down taking my book out leaning again the wall with my feet up on the table I opened my book to were I had my book mark and started to read

**" a little old for Fairy tales aren't we"** a male voice said I looked up to see he Rich boy and his friends sitting down next to me  
**  
" not as old as that line"** I said looking back to my book he pulled it away and closed it I rolled my eye's

**"what do you want"** I asked him rather annoyed

**"just came to tell you how things work around here sweet cakes see me and my guys here were Soc's and those hoods you sat next to in class are called Greasers there nothing but poor low life scum who live on the bad side of town us on the other hand were the rich cool kids the ones you wanna be seen with so why don't you bring your pretty little face over to our table"** he said winking and standing up I just picked my book up and started reading it again him and his friends left shortly after two so called Greasers sat down I put my book down and looked at them

**"if you're going to give me the whole Soc Greaser speak then call me babe and shit then tell me to come sit with you don't even bother super douche over there already did"** I said picking my book back up a hand reached over the top and lowered it

**"actually we were going to ask if you wanted to come hang out at the drive in tonight" **said a boy who had his hair greased back and curl greased in the front he was wearing a black leather jacket and had a Micky-mouse shirt on the boy next to him and dark I recognized the one in the mickey-Mouse shirt from English

**"did you not listen to a word I said in class" **I said putting my book down

**"Listened and took it as a challenge" **he said with a wink I rolled my eye's and picked my book up but the boy put it back down

**"he wont give up till you say yes Two-bit's stubborn like that" **the other boy said

**"fine alright ill go the movie with you and" **I looked over at the other boy

**"Pony boy Curtis"** he said holding out his hand I shook it

**"well at least I'm not the only one with a weird name this time around" **he chuckled

**"so Pixie were do you live we'll pick you up" **Two-bit said i bit my lip thinking about it my uncle would flip if i let anyone come to the house

**"you know what you tell me the time and ill meet you at the Drive in"** I said

**"alright meet us out front by the gate movie starts at eight" **Two-bit said I nodded and with that he was gone I sighed and started to pick up my book before realizing pony-boy was still sitting there I put my book down

**"you got something to ask?"**I asked him  
**  
"why are you reading beauty in the beast?" **he asked simply but his voice wasn't judging just curious

**"well I guess there a few reasons main ones being my mom used to read me all the fairytale and two I just like the whole Beauty and a beast concept"** I said Pony nodded then stood up

**"Ill see you tonight then" **he said I nodded and picked up my book finally able to start reading it or so a I thought a few minutes later a bunch of girls sat down they all stared at me smiling

**"you know what no I'm done" **I said getting up picking my bag up in one had I started to walk away

**"rude" **was all I heard the girls say I walked away I opened the big doors that led out side and headed home or so I thought I got side tracked by the Dx Gas station I headed inside and went straight for the Icebox as I headed to the till I saw a boy with his dark hair greased back he was wearing his blue work uniform and had a sparrow tattoo  
**  
"that all" **he asked I nodded he told me the amount and I paid I headed for the door not paying much attention and walked right into another boy I stumbled back I felt hands grab my shoulders preventing me from falling

**"whoa there Doll face you alright?" **I looked up to see a boy with movie star like features his dark hair was greased and tucked under his Dx hat it matched the colour of his Dx shirt he had stunning blue eyes

**"yeah I'm fine thanks" **I said lifting my hand then headed home when I got there my uncle was gone there was a note on the fridge stating he'd be back after the weekend that was nothing new i rolled my eye's and plopped down on the couch my lazy uncle had shockingly set up our TV I turned it on after noticing there was nothing on I took my book out my bag dropping my bag on the floor I cracked open my Coke and took a sip placing it on the floor while opening my book I had gotten so drawn into my book I didn't put it down till I completed It I sat up stretching and looked up at the clock it was 6:40 pm

**"crap" **I said jumping up I was going to be late if i didn't hurry I ran upstairs stripping my dress off along the way I ran to my room and rummaged threw my boxes finding a pair of slightly skinny jeans that had rips in them and a simple white button up tee shirt I threw them on and tied the shirt above my belly button I ran to the bathroom and started to brush my teeth half way threw I took my pony out and continued brushing my teeth stopping periodically fixing the natural waves in my hair I finished brushing my teeth and threw on some lips stick put on my converse and ran out the door grabbing my purse I ran for a while then walked then ran again as I walked by a store I peeked into to see It was 7:55 I had five minutes and the drive in was at least 10 minutes away I started to run again and got tired of running my legs burned and the Drive in was in site I caught my breath walking thinking to my self man I had gotten out of shape as I walked up I saw Two-bit, Pony boy and another boy leaning on the fence the other boy had his hair greased but it didn't seem to stay back his eye's were a deep brown and reminded me of a little lost puppy I walked up to them

**"Almost thought you were a no show babe" **said Two-bit

**"I thought about ditching but I didn't think it be fair ol pony boy here"** I said ruffling his hair he pulled away the other kid laughed

**"this is my friend Johnny" **Pony pointed out

**"nice to meet you Johnny"** he smiled

**"c'mon let's go" **said Two-bit I fallowed him and the boy's to a little sink hole that was under the fence I rolled my eye's Two-bit was the first under fallowed by Pony then Johnny the looked at me

**"you coming?"** said Pony

**"yeah but if I get dirt in my hair I'm so dumping a soda on you Two-bit" **I said directing the last part a Two-bit he just smiled I made my way under and Johnny and Pony helped me up we walked over to the seats and sat down I tried to watch the movie but all three boy's kept trying to get things out of me and some how i felt my self opening up to them for some reason they made me feel not afraid to be myself instead of a stuck up bitch the movie ended and we all stood up I stretched

**"well I had no clue what that movie was about" **I said the boy's laughed and we walked out the front gate

**"so babe"** Two-bit started to speak

**"think of something more creative and less demeaning or call me by my name Two-bit" **I said rolling my eye's him and the boy's shared a glance that made me pause and look at them

**"Princess!" **yelled Two-bit

**"Pixie-sticks" **yelled Pony boy

**"Pickles" **suggested Two-bit

**"what about Sugar rush.."** Suggested Johnny quietly

**"Originality I like that!" **I said nudging him gently he smiled

**"alright Sugar rush it is!"** announced Two-bit we all laughed we heard a car pull up on the gravel behind us we turned around to see a blue mustang Two-bit pushed me behind him as the Soc boy's from my Class got out

**"well well looks like fairy picked her side" **Said the boy

**"back off bob" **said Two-bit

**"what are you gonna do about Greaser" **The Super douche named bob said Two-bit broke his coke bottle and tossed the top at Pony-boy then he pulled out a blade I flinched a bit moving back I felt Johnny's hand on my shoulder Bob took another swig of his drink

**"you know what"** he paused in his own drunken haze

**"you can have the little whore" **he said his body swaying Two-bit took a step towards them as they backed away and went back to there mustang driving off Two-bit mumbled something and Pony dropped the bottle we started walking again it was quiet

**"Well this has been one interesting first day" **I said they laughed

**"mean's we made a lasting impression huh Sugar rush" **said Two-bit nudging me  
**  
"yeah yeah"**I nudged him back

**"that means you can come meet the rest of the gang tomorrow" **Pony pipped up I looked over at them all three boy's were giving me a goofy smile I groaned loudly

**"If I don't you're just going to bug me till I do wont you"** I said a little annoyed they all nodded

**"pretty much" **said Pony I threw my hands up in defeat

**"fine Ill go you pains in my rear end"** I said

**"You're rear end is mighty fine" **said two-bit winking and slapping my ass I kicked his shin he yelped and hoped up and down on one foot Pony and Johnny laughed

**"you'll fit right in" **said Pony still laughing and patting my back we stopped out side of the now closed Dx station

**"well I guess this is where I say fare well"** I said bowing like a dork to them they laughed

**"are you sure you don't want us to walk you home?" **asked Pony a little concerned

**"ill be fine pony boy I don't live to far" **I said giving him a comforting smile he sighed I gave all three boy's a hug and ruffled Johnny's hair and we parted ways I went home and headed straight for the shower I let the water cascade down onto me I sighed as all of today's happening filled threw my head and then I remembered Pony Saying that id fit in a pain filled my heart one I hadn't felt in years I was becoming attached to those three boy's Johnny especially something about that kid made me just want to hug him and tell him life gets better just hold on the more and more I thought about it the stronger the pain got and the stronger it got the harder the tears were to hold in I soon felt them pouring out mixing with the water I collapsed on to my knees whimpering like a coward I had tried so hard to keep everything bottled up avoid people at all costs have no friends no one I cared about so I wouldn't have to worry or feel pain and now I was growing attached to people again those boy's were ripping open my shell like a Squirrel to an acorn I stood up turning the water off I used the towel to dry my self off and dry my tears away I quickly got changed into my Pj's and went to bed I awoke to aloud banging on the front door I yawned getting up and headed down stairs I rubbed my eye's opening the door and threw the screen door I saw Two-bit and Johnny Two-bit had a huge grin on your face

**"not that i'm complaining but I don't think those pj's are proper attire to go see a house full of boy's" **Two-bit smirked at his comment I opened my mouth to ask how the hell he knew where I lived but then I figured he probably fallowed me here I opened the screen door then headed off upstairs half way I stopped

**"two-bit don't break anything"**I said barley awake he chuckled I walked up the of the stairs and went threw my boxes I stood there in a bra and panties debating on a dress or jean shorts and button up I went to my door

"**hey Johnny boy come up here for a second"** I yelled down at Johnny then went back to the clothes trying to deiced there was a light knock then Johnny walked in I turned his eyes went wide then he shut them

**"uh..uh so-" **he started to apologize I rolled my eye

**"Just think of it as i'm in my bathing suit and help me pick Dress or Jeans shorts and stop" **I asked him looking back at the clothes

"**Id go with the Shorts just in case Two-bit gets drunk he likes to lift dresses and skirts"** Johnny said quickly walking out the door I shook my head and got changed into the high wasted jean shorts and black button up the sleeves were long and baggy I tied up the bottom above my belly button again then ran down the stairs

**"Ill be one minute"** I said looking at the boxes

**"whatcha looking for"** asked Two-bit walking to the kitchen

**"Utensils these sleeves drive me mad"** I said Two-bit laughed and walked over to me he lifted my arm up and grabbed the sleeves ripping each of them off and chucking them in the trash

**"there let's go"** he said smiling I rolled my eye's and we all headed of to Pony-boy's house


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as we entered the door Pony-boy tackled Two-bit I took a step back Johnny went and sat on the floor

**"****well hello to you to pony"** I said shaking my head turning my attention back the living I saw the two boys from the Dx

**"****hey Dx Worker one and two"**I said to them they both laughed

**"****Im Sodapop, and this is my friend Steve" **Soda said waving

**"****my names-"** I got cut off by Two-bit who had put Pony in a head lock

**"****her names Sugar rush" **

**"****well that's my new nickname the boy's deiced on since I was sick of Two-bit calling me babe, but my real name is Pixie" **I said Two-bit and Pony bumped me a bit I moved out of there way and headed over to sit next to Johnny I curled up to him and watched the boy's play fighting it was rather amusing

**"****who's the dame Johnny Cakes" **a boy said walking out of the kitchen

**"****her names Pixie or Sugar rush she's our new friend Dally"** said Johnny I waved at the he pulled me up I stood there confused he walked around me

**"****look's a little Soc like yet Greaser at the same time" **said Dally I stood there confused

"**oh leave her alone Dall She's knew she didn't even know about them till yesterday"** Said Two-bit tossing Pony on the Couch and pulling me away from Dall to him

**"****Isn't that right babe" **Two-bit said his head on my shoulder I pushed it away and kicked his shin he yelped hopping up and down

**"****I told you not to call me babe Two-bit" **I demeaned Johnny and Pony laughed

**"****she just might fit in around here" **Said Dallas and then that feeling washed over me I looked over at Johnny who was grinning I smiled back and went and sat down on the floor  
**  
"In the amount of time we've known her she's put Two-bit in his place multiply times and Johnny smiles more then ive ever seen him smile!"** Said Pony smiling at me I just looked down as the over whelming feeling took over I was getting more and more attached to them I felt start to water I stood up and ran out side they called after me I didn't them to see me cry I stopped briefly and felt a hand on my shoulder I turned to see Two-bit he saw the tears running down my cheeks he pulled me to him

**"****why are you crying"** he asked confused I pushed him away  
**  
"this is all you're fault Two-bit.** You just had to sit by me and make me go to the movies and get attached! Don t you get it i'm only going to be here for a month at the most then my uncle will drag me off and ill never see you again any of you and you'll all just be more painful memories ill be left all alone again just like when my parents died" I screamed at him a little louder then I had planned I could see all the guy's a little while behind him I saw johnny he looked hurt and said I groaned I ran over to him hugging him tightly

**"****I'm sorry It's for the best" **I whispered then ran off across the street and headed home I didn't know if the fallowed I didn't care I ran to my house locking the door and collapsed on the floor tears flowing freely I laid there for hours not moving just crying before I got the will to move I walked up stairs to my bed and pulled the picture out of my parents from under my pillow crying more I didn't move the rest of the weekend and when my uncle came home I just took a deep breath and wiped my tears away I walked to the shower refusing to cry but every time I closed my eye's I saw there faces I turned the water off and I could hear screaming down stairs I quickly threw on the dress I had still laying on a box and ran down stairs the site I saw horrified me my uncle was standing over Johnny screaming I ran down the stairs

**"****uncle Stop!" **I screamed he turned to me

**"****why should I stop this no good little greaser punk tried to steal you from me asking were you were"** my uncle spat and then he did it the thing that pushed me over bored he kicked Johnny and as his foot retreated from Johnny's side I picked the bat he kept in the umbrella holder by the door and started beating my uncle he tried to retreat but I didn't stop

**"****don't you ever touch Johnny again!" **I screamed at him yelling curse words as I beat him I didn't stop till he stopped moving his body laying in a pool of blood barley moving I looked at Johnny he ran over and hugged me I dropped the bat hugging him back

**"****Johnny why the hell did you take off we were all gunna supri-" **Two-bit stopped him self mid sentence as he ran in the door

**"****what that fuck happened" **Said Dallas coming up behind him I didn't think I just ran to Two-bit hugging him he wrapped his arms around me  
**  
"what happened?" **Two-bit asked softly Dallas looked pissed and concerned

**" ****I knocked on the door and he pulled me in started yelling and cursing at me.. he hit me down then Pixie came down and yelled at him to stop he said shit like I was trying to steal her from him then he kicked me and Pixie grabbed the bat and..." **Johnny stopped talking and just looked at my uncle's body Two-bit pulled me away gently and looked at me  
**  
"I couldn't let him hurt Johnny..."** I said looking down

**"****we better get out of here" **said Dallas I didn't even get a word in Two-bit picked me up and carried me out the door I didn't care i just held onto him starting to shake I couldn't believe what I had done as I held onto Two-bit while he carried me I saw the other boy's walking a head whispering to each other Johnny and Dallas probably telling them what happened and as I looked around I knew it had happened I was attached to these boy's we went back to Pony boy's house and as soon as I was set down Soda and Steve hugged me in a bear hug together with me in the middle the other boy's all joined

**"****you're one of us now kid you can't just think you can yell at us and well run off scared were greasers we go for what we want"** said Dallas I looked down and smiled a bit I sat down on the couch next to Johnny he wrapped his arms around me the boy's started to get rowdy again which made me laugh they were all play fighting exspet Two-bit who was proped up onto his elbows and watching Mickey-mouse since Johnny and Pony boy were wrestling over me I crawled down onto the floor and wiggled my way under Two-bit's arms he looked down and smiled pulling me closer I rested my head on him and watched mickey-mouse there was a shirt and pair of pants dropped down beside me I looked up to See Dallas who had disappeared

**"****those should fit so your not in that dress"** he said smirking I hit my self in the head I slipped out of Two-bit's grip and picked the clothes up

**"****thanks Dally" **I said he nodded and I headed into the bathroom changing the shirt was a little small and a v neck so it showed most of my stomach and a lot of cleavage I quickly walked out I went back over to Two-bit and laid beside him he looked over at me then down a bit smirking I covered my cleavage and shoved his face away he chuckled and pulled me to him

**"****you're welcome Two-bit" **said Dallas I looked at him and glared he just smirked I rolled my eye's guys were perverts When Mickey-mouse was over Two-bit rolled over and pulled onto him he started to stare at my cleavage again I slapped him and stood up

**"****stop being such a Soc!" **I said then stormed to the couch he rubbed his cheek

**"****that's hurtful greasers are pervs to" **he said sitting up I crossed arms and looked away

**"****oh Two-bit's in trouble" **Taunted Soda

**"****I didn't do anything!" **Two-bit whined

**"****you were starting at my boob" **I said putting emphases on boobs

**"****Two-bit you know better you cant stare at chicks boobs you just have to glances when there not looking" **Said Steve

**"****stop encouraging him!" **I demanded they all laughed they all sat down and Two-bit sat beside me I still looked away from him after a couple hours of it tho I gave in and we all goofed off in till I started to fall asleep I awoke to a cold breeze on my cheek I opened my eye's to see Two-bit face and street lights I groaned a bit  
**  
"i'm sorry I tried not to wake you were almost there"** he said I tried to ask where but I was to tired I cuddled into him I heard a door open and close and I was soon placed on a bed I slowly sat up we were clearly in a basement that was made into a room I looked over a two-bit he was in the middle of changing I fell onto my side hiding my face in a pillow I soon felt the weight of the bed shift I looked up to see Two-bit

"**hope you don't mind sharing a bed"** he asked I didn't answer I was to tired to care I just nodded he chuckled he pulled the blankets up over me and soon I fell back to sleep when I had awoke a second time I sat up Two-bit was still asleep I smiled down at him and laid back down cuddling into him I felt him wrap his arm around me I laid there till he woke up

**"****morning sugar"** he said sitting up and yawning I sat up

**"****after noon lazy bone"** I teased he chuckled

**"****do you wanna go hang out at the swimming hole today?" **he asked

"sure why not" I said smiling he got up he was shirtless but was wearing pants which made me feel alot better he tossed a shirt at me

**"****that way we both don't have to worry about guys staring at your chest" **he said I rolled my eye's and pulled the blankets over my head and switched shirts when I pulled the blankets off Two-bit was ready

**"****danm my shirt looks good on you"** he said nodding I looked down to see I was wearing one of his mickey-mouse shirt I shook my head and got out of bed

**"****let's go see what Johnny's doing first" **I nodded we left the house and walked down the street a long ways away you could hear screaming from a house  
**  
"looks like his parents are at it again he's probably at the lot" **Two-bit said putting his hand on my back I kept my eyes on the house and so much about Johnny made sense when we got to the lot I saw him curled up on an old back seat I ran over to him and hugged him he woke up a bit dazed and confused he looked at me then up and Two-bit he knew I knew about his parents  
**  
"just have faith Johnny Cakes everything will get better" **I said kissing his cheek he gave me a smile and I sat down on the bench

**"****were are you two off to"** Johnny asked

**"****the hole wanna come?"** asked Two-bit  
**  
"sure sounds fun" **Johnny and I stood up and I linked my arms with both boy's and we started to walk


	3. Chapter 3

as we headed to the water hole we ran into Dally and Johnny ditched to hang out with him

**"****then there were two" **I stated Two-bit chuckled

**"****in deed there were" **he said spinning me I couldn't help but giggle as we got to the watering hole Two-bit stripped off his jacket shirt and Jeans and jumped off the little cliff I looked down at him

**"****come on the water's perfect" **he yelled I rolled my eye's getting into my bra and panties I took a few steps back plugging my nose and Jumped in the water was cold at first but then my body adjusted I came up for air and took a breath Two-bit wrapped his arms around me and we swam together for a while before I swam over to a shallow are I laid on my back the water just coming up over my waist I laid there with my eye's closed suddenly the light was blocked I looked up to see Two-bit smirking

**"****may I help you?" **I asked him he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into the water he held me tightly to him he started to kiss my neck I bit my lip tilting it to the side he started kissing a trail lower unhooking my bra he threw it onto the rocks slowly moving his lips down to breasts...

we laid there panting Two-bit holding my wet naked body to his he kissed me passionately I kissed him back

**"****we should probably get going the guys are probably wondering what happened to us"** he said chuckling

**"****something amazing..." **I mumbled quietly but Two-bit smile

**"****yes it was" **he kissed me again and we swam around gathering our garments and headed up rocks back to where out clothes wear

**"****alright im taking these off there soaked and I don't want to freeze my ass off" **I said unhooking my bra and wiggling my panties off Two-bit slapped my ass gently I made a little yelp

**"****that would be shame for it to freeze off" **he said winking shook my head quickly getting changed Two-bit gently draped his leather jacket over my shoulders and wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked to the Curtis house as we walked into the curtis house all eye's were on us Dall looked me up and down

**"****they banged" **he said simply walking into the kitchen my eyes went wide as my face burned I looked down all the guy's laughed

**"****you go Two-bit" **said Soda giving him a high five I stood there blushing Two-bit pulled me to him and he went to his usually spot on the floor pulling me onto his lap the boy's taunted and teased me for a while then I hid my face in the crook of Two-bit's neck

**"****alright guy's that's enough leave her alone" **Two-bit said rubbing my back all the guy's sighed

**"****fine" **they started to talk about a rumble and I felt my heart sink the pit of my stomach I didnt like the feeling I hate fights but all the boy's were excited about there I just sat there looking down but the more they talked about it the worse I felt I stood up an walked to the door

**"were you going sugar rush?"** asked Soda

**"****Just gonna step out side not feeling to good need some air" **I said walking out side closing the door I went over to the fence and sat down leaning on it a little while later Johnny came out and sat with me

**"****you're worried aren't you" **he said after a while I sighed  
**  
"how can I not be?" **I asked him

**"****everything well be fine the guy's are good fighters and it's skin vs skin"** he said I leaned on him

**"****how do you know itll be fine" **I said to him

**"****you just gotta have faith" **he said I sighed he was right we sat there for a while longer then Two-bit came out  
**  
"that's were you two went!"** he announced jumping off the deck not bothering to use the stairs

**"****you weren't putting the moves on my girl were you Johnny Cakes?"** asked Two-bit raising and eyebrow Johnny jumped up and kissed my cheek running off  
**  
"you'll never know" **he yelled closing the door I laughed Two-bit pulled me to him and kissed my cheek he opened the gate and we headed for his house as we got closer to his house he picked me up bridal style and walked inside he dropped my down on the bed gently I took my pants off and got under the blankets Two-bit's arm was soon wrapped around me

**Later the next night before the rumble****  
**I was pacing in my head while the boy's were all getting pumped up

**"****alright let's go or well be late" **said Dar he ran out he door Two-bit kissed my cheek and fallowed the rest out Johnny stopped at the door

**"****remember have faith"** he said I smiled slightly and he ran out the door it felt like only minutes had passed and my anxiety was higher then ever before I couldn't take it I had to get out and go for a walk I slipped on a jacket that was left hanging up and headed out side I knew the rumble was in the abandoned lot so I started to walk in the opposite direction I didn't know how long I was walking but it was getting chilly I was about to turn around and head home when something hard hit my head I fell to the ground my vision going blurry I looked up to see a football jersey but it was all I could make out before a shoe connected with my face and everything went black the only thing I could feel was pain flooding threw my body my Parent's voice Calling out to me the darkness suddenly turned into a bright light and I was at my old house from when I was kid my mother appeard infront of me she hugged me tightly

**"****m...mom.."** I said quietly not believing my eye's she smiled and nodded a light seemed to shine from her she walked over to me and hugged me

**"****am I dead?" **I asked I heard my father laugh I turned around to see him he looked just like I remeberd hair combed back in his checkered bathrobe with matching slippers pipe in his mouth his new's paper in one hand

**"****this is what we call a near death experience lil darlin"** he spoke I looked over at my mother and she walked me over to the old couch and sat me down ****

"what happened..." I asked them

"**you're guess is as good as our's darlin were just a figment of your imagination to help you cope with everything"** my mother said walking in with a cup of hot coca I took it and sipped it the chocolatey flavor rushed over my tongue  
**  
"but this feels so real" **I said

**"****you make it"** my mother said we sat there talking my parents asking questions they already knew since they were imaginary but for some reason it made me feel comfortable but as they asked questions I found my self thinking about Two-bit and Johnny suddenly there was a knock on the front door my father stood up and opened it both Johnny and Two-bit walked in my eye's went wide I looked at my mother

**"****h..how.." **I asked her

**"****you wanted them here to help you cope sweet heart there the man you love and the little brother you dreamed to have your entire life"** I ran over and hugged them both they felt so real the kiss Two-bit planted on my cheek felt warm and soft

**"****mom this is"** I began to speak

**"****I know who they are sweet heart no need for introduction's Im just glad you found you're beast for your beauty" **she said smiling suddenly everything began to shake I screamed I was sucked out the door into a black void of nothingness


End file.
